Roses In The Rain
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Anthy must become a prince in order to save utena and bring the final revolution. good fic pls r
1. A New Fairytale

Prologue

Utena awoke in a sea of crimson. Her eye lids heavy, as so her entire being. Her bloodied hands pressed against the cold ground trying to lift her self. Unable to hold herself she collapsed back into the soil. She was covered in nothing but blood and hair. Her battered body was drained off all energy and she was left alone and lost in a field of roses. There was nothing else for her to do but to watch the wind blow the helpless petals about. That was how she felt...helpless...

The sky was dark, as were her hopes. A tear escaped the corner of her eye as rain began to fall.

"I failed...I couldn't become your prince."

A NEW FAIRYTALE

A pair of green spandex shorts slid over a pair of slender, dark legs soon followed by red socks. Anthy buttoned her jacket and peered into the mirror with satisfaction. 'This must of been what it felt like to be Utena', she thought to herself. She glanced back at her glasses and old school uniform.

"It's time for me to become brave adn strong just like you. That's the only way I'll find you, only if I become a prince."

"Do you still think you can leave so easily?" Akio's sinister voice echoed through the hall. 

Anthy turned and faced her brother once more; a look of determination was her only reply.

"Let it go, its over. She beat you."

"NO! I have re-established the arena and inside the ruins of that castle is eternity, there is DIOS! I will regain that power again. I cannot reach but I will find someone who will and they shall bring it to me!" his fist pounded on the desk.

"How do you expect to do so, big brother? Utena was unable to do so and she was chosen by Dios himself! Why bother restarting the duels? Your heart is dead and the only eternity you will reach is one of pain and despair. Awaken big brother; see that none of this is real! You've spent so much time wielding your lies that you've come to believe them yourself. I am no longer your bride and you are no longer a prince!"

"LIES! You are a witch. It's your fault I am no longer a prince! You will suffer as the bride until Dios is released. I will see to it."

Anthy's eyes burned to the amazement of Akio. For the first time in an eternity he saw life behind those emerald eyes.

"You shall not leave!"

"I am no longer the bride. The only chains which bind me are that to my prince. You dear brother are no prince."

"First you must win a duel, prove that you can become just like your dear prince."

Anthy only nodded in agreement as footsteps quickly approached from behind.

"I am sorry Anthy, my love, I must be the one to defeat you."

"I see," she said turning to him.

"I Utena Tenjou couldn't reach the true power of Dios then the real prince is the only one who can. When we reach eternity, dear Anthy, then we shall remain there together forever,"he whispered.

Anthy stared at the rose gate leading to the dueling arena and then to her rose crest ring, it wasn't her own. The ring had slid of Utena's finger when she had reached for Anthy that day.The memory would last ....an eternity. She opened the gate and stepped through.

Waiting for her for her at the staircase was a familiar face, a man with long, ruby colored hair was leaning against a pillar.

"Touga,sir?"

"Not so formal Anthy. I've come to help you. Do you still posses your powers as a bride?"

"I do."

"I've come to be your groom, you can you the sword from my chest. I believe Tenjou is out there somewhere as well. Only together will you two reach something eternal; the power to revolutionize."

"Thank you, Touga, sir."

"I believe you can do this," he said resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The climb to the dueling arena was all too familair for Anthy, but she was nervous as if this was her first time. She had never dueled before.

It pained Saionji to know he would have to fight his beloveded. He had accepted his defeat along time ago and that her heart belong soley to Tenjou. He watched as she rose to the arena, but to his suprise not alone.

"Touga!"

"He's her groom, as I will be yours," added Akio appearing from the shadows.

"That trader," sneered Saionji.

"No need to fret. My dear sister has never dueled in her life. She is weak and fraile; an easy victory."

"I will win," retorted Anthy arriving at last.

"Then lets begin."

Touga placed a white rose on Anthy's chest as an orb of ligt appeared infront of his chest. Anthy grapsed the handle of Touga's sword as it emerged from his chest.

"Good luck," he whispered to her.

' I've watched Miss Utena do this countless times that I have her moves memorized. I can do this! I must become a noble prince to save my Utena' she thought.

In a mad rush toward eachother their swords met with a familair clank. With right, left, and left again, Saionji quickly reconized her style.

"You fight like Tenjou!"

He jabbed at her breast, but Anthy lept backwards into the air and gracefully landed. She crouched to her knees and lunged forward, the tip of her sword meeting soft green petals.

"By god you are Tenjou!" shouted Saionji falling on his back in defeat.

Anthy collapsed to her knees in utter exhaustion and was quickly met by her concerned groom.

"I guess I am not as strong as her," she heaved.

"You did well."

Akio who had managed to go unnoticed merely smiling in satisfaction; everything was going according to plan.


	2. Refusing To Bloom

Anthy packed her bags ; as agreed she was allowed to search for Utena. She stared lost like at the pile of neatly folded garments wondering if she would ever get to hold her beloveded prince once more. Shaking herself out of daze and gathering her things she exited the dorm.

On her way out she passed Wakaba who was chatting it up with some guy. She stopped dead in her tracks at the glimpse of Anthy.

"The way your dressed...you look just like...Utena. Oh my god, I almost completely forgot her!"

Anthy nodded; many people had.

"Is she alive? Where is she?"

"I believe she is and I'm going to find her."

Wakaba's eyes grew wide with tears and for the first time she hugged Anthy. Whispering,"Please bring her home," into her ear.

Anthy was almost off campus when Juri suddenly blocked her path. Anthy stepped back alarmed, her long purple locks flowing forward.

"I saw you duel, from the tower. It was almost as if you were posessed by Utena Tenjou herself," snapped Juri.

"I.."

"You must defeat me before you leave!" interrupted Juri.

"But why!" Anthy protested.

"Because...I have to know what to believe! I need to know whether or not I can believe that you will bring back Utena and bring true revolution or join Akio adn do as End Of The World wishes."

Anthy and Juri's eyes met for what seemed like the first time at the top of the dueling arena. Juri had never looked at Anthy in such away before. She looked at Anthy the way she looked at Utena, with respect. Juri lowered her head and drew her sword.

"Although I've always claimed to never believed in miracles, deep down Utena was like a miracle to me. I believed in her, that she could touch something eternal and free us all from our shells.She was blessed, she was freed. We are all trapt in this world, something binds us all here. Why would you want to bring her back to all of this?" she preached.

Anthy's only reply was the raising of her sword. With sound of bells ringing in the distance their swords met and the duel waged on.

"You'll never be her!" the fencing captain shouted,"You can't be Utena!"

Juri's protest were silenced as her rose was cut from her chest. She fell to her knees, her long tagerine colored curls masking her face. The once proud Juri wept openly.

"I don't wish to Utena," Anthy finally replied towering over her," I only wish to be like her. I must become strong and noble in order to find. I believe she is lost out there needing something to believe in. I want to be a prince she can believe in like she was to me. Her memory cannot be forgotten here, she will die. We will all awake from this lucid dream soon."

"Good luck to you, Himimeya."

Anthy sat on the nearly empty subway with her hand in her lap and chuchu on her shoulder sleeping soundly. She stared out the window as morning broke, they would soon arrive in a new town. It had been two weeks since she left Ohtori and they had already checked 3 towns. They ask residents, local businesses, and checked school enrollments, but no Utena Tenjou.

When the train finally stopped she exited to find a polite, warm town. She tickled ChuChu to wake him up.

"I guess we'll check the school first. I have a good feeling about this one ChuChu."

"Chu!"

To Anthy's relief an Utena Tenjou was enlisted in Ikuhara Academy. Her hands refused to stop shaking as she gently knocked on the dorm door. It swung open and she was greeted by a familiar face. Utena immediatly dropped the bowl of fruit she had in hand when opening the door.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Why yes, Ms. Utena. I came to find you."

Tears rolled down Utena's now flushed cheeks. Words just wouldn't come to her, but before she would have had time to say more Anthy lept upon her bring them both to the ground in tears.

Anthy cradled Utena, like a child, as she sobbed into her arms. Utena felt her young adult hood slip away from her, there in her arms like that.

"I thought this moment would never come," sobbed Anthy.

"Me either, I had so many dreams. Horrible dreams, Anthy. About how I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry Anthy, I was enough."

"But you didn't fail. I am no longer the rose bride. We have to go back Miss Utena. We have to stop my brother."

"Anthy...I can't," she whispered.


	3. Your Revolution Is A Joke

Anthy pulled back a bit, her eyes wide in disbelief. This was not her Utena; not her prince. Had she forgotten herself? She could just see her brother smiling in triumph.

_She won't be the same when you find her..._

"Miss Utena, I don't understand. How can you let him win?"

"Anthy, I failed you. I FAILED. I'm useless. Why should I go back to all that? I couldn't do it then and what makes you think I can do it now. I am no prince. There never was a prince!"

_Your prince is dead..._

"What about everyone! What about Wakaba, Juri, and Miki. Everyone you care about, what's to come of them. You are going to allow my big brother to manipulate them further! What about...Sir Touga?" Anthy protested.

"Himemiya..." whispered Utena placing her hand on her shoulder.

Anthy jerked away.

"No!"

Just now taking note to they way she was dressed; Utena could not believe that the girl infront of her was Himemiya. The aloof ,obedient Anthy she knew and the girl before her were poles apart. She felt relieved that Anthy had liberty from the manacles of being the rose bride and the duels, but it wasn't enough to make her want to go back to Ohtori. To face her failures...

"I can't pretend anymore..."she whispered.

Understanding the heaviness of her companions heart, Anthy wrapped her arms around her beloved. She burried her face in Utena's soft tresses as memories of the past year flooded through her. Anthy regreted her days of estrangement and secretism. Despite it all however, Anthy and Utena had formed a bond that distance, time, nor Akio could break.

"If you need a something to believe in...then I will become your prince..." whispered Anthy.

"Can't we just run away from it all, Anthy. Live together in this life, in this world."

"It would only be lie, Miss Utena. We can not run away from our past nor reality. To truly prevail we must face that which we fear the most. We can revolutionize-"

"Your revolution is a joke!"revolted Utena.

"I will rebuilded your noble heart."

"I was never noble."

Utena wept harder. The weight of her failure crushing her. She had become feeble and futile; she hated herself for it. How could see become a leech living off Anthy's strength.

"Please, return,"pleaded Anthy.

"What difference will it make?"

"We can do it, together. We can revolution that and all worlds. We can shine...together."

"For eternity?"

"Yes, eternity."

Their eyes met once more in a stare which appeared to last an eternity. Anthy took Utena's face in hand only to met by tears. Pulling Utena close to her; their lips met for the first time. Utena felt her heart race to a speed at which she thought it would burst from her very chest. She wrapped her arms around Anthy to deepen to the kiss.

They pulled apart, both taking quick gasps.

"Let's return, together, Anthy."

Anthy beamed.

_Together_

"Will you be wise and reconsider?"

"What's the point of carrying on? None of us can hand you revolution,not even Tenjou."

Juri sighed leaning against the side of one the more elegant school fountains. On the opposite side, hidden by the pouring water, leaned a shadowed but distinct male figure. The moon, in all its glory, hung in the night sky as the superior source of light. It's beams gentlely kissing her flesh, illuminating her ivory skin.

"Consider that a practice course, a trial. The real race for revolution has now truly begun. You've all developed quite nicely emotionally and in skill, after all the turmoil of course."

"Hmph, your revolution is a joke..." she replied crossing her arms,"Besides if you want it so bad why don't you get it."

"Just think of the benifits you could reap. I could hand you what or should I say who you truly desire. I have the power to make miracles."

Juri eyes enlarged as she began to lose her composer.

"We'll see who's laughing in the end."

The waters began to part divulging a fallen prince and a malicious smile.

"I...I don't believe you..."

Utena's hands were shaking in Anthy's as the approached the colossal rose gates of Ohtori Academy. She glanced over to her dark haired companion. ' My hero...Anthy. Who would have thought?' she said to herself. Familiar courage began to build within herself; she would face anything with Anthy. Could it be she would truly be a valiant prince, again?

The gates were parted and a gust of wind and crimson rose petals rushed to meet them. With deep breathes they past through the gates and unto the campus. Their grip tightened as the chairman's tower rose in the distant.

_**a/n: had to change this chap considering the redundancy her w/ chap 6**_


	4. Self Rightous Revolution

Ohtori's halls and campus were buisy with news. Shadowed figures and nameless faces of highschool girls buzzed with gossip and excite.They all began to file out unto the campus field to see what the big news was about.

"Did you here? Did you here? Did you here the big news?"

"The noble prince has returned?"

"But she is not the same!"

"Oh, no she seems to be just another hopeless princess now..."

"But WAIT!"

"A new prince has arrived!"

"Hooray!"

The crowd grew bigger as Utena and her prince passed through the courtyard. Oohs and aahs rang continuously from the crowd. Her fans that seem to have forgotten her were adoring once more. She grew nervous at the sight of so many faces, some familiar and some not. Caught up in the scene around her Utena had forgotten to pay attention the where she was going and bumped into Anthy who had stopped abruptly. Looking over Anthy's shoulder she saw a familiar blue hair muscian.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Tenjou. By the looks of your appareal it appears you are no longer a duelist."

Utena peered down at her jeans and red cotton tee shirt, "I can't believe you are still continuing those stupid games."

"We couldn't all be so easily dismissed," he retorted then turning to Anthy, "Ms. Himemiya I challenge you to duel, tomorrow after school in the arena."

"Must we?"pleaded Anthy.

"It is the contract you made when you slid that rose crest ring unto your finger."

"What are the terms?"

"If I win you must return Utena to the outside world and if you win you are one step closer to the end of the world and I am never to challenge you again."

"Alright, I will see you after school," she replied her usual cheerful expression now turned stern.

_She really is serious about all this....your so different Anthy_

"Can you win?" said Utena now stepping to Anthy's side instead of hiding behind her.

"I'm not sure," she smiled," I've already beaten Saionji and Lady Juri."

"Wow. I never knew you were so strong, Anthy."

"I couldn't have done it with out Sir Touga's help."

"You say his name like he's some great knight, or something," sighed Utena now gazing deeply at the soil.

"Maybe he is, in others's eyes."

"Touga's nothing special at all..."

As Utena entered their old dorm she was floodied with familiar sights, smells and memories. One thing that struck her quickly as out of place was the abscence of the bunk beds, in their place was a queen size bed with silk rose print sheets. Other then that everything was just as she rememebered and they were still the only ones in the building. Utena looked at Anthy with a warming smile wishing things could be as they were then.

"Why don't you get some rest, you look dreadfully tired."

"Good idea, Anthy," she agreed settling down unpon the soft bed.

"Why don't you lay with me for awhile."

"I certainly would like to, but I have my roses to tend to. I had no choice but to neglect them while I was out searching for you," she said with her usual cheer.

_It seems somethings will never change..._

"Alright, Anthy," Utena replied closing her eyes as the cushion of the bed formed around her and sleep settled itself heavily upon her.

Anthy cut off the lights and made her way toward the garden.

When she reached the glass dome filled with roses she found that they were not in the mangled condition she had expected. In fact they appeared just as the way she had left them. She stared at each petal in wonder; who had been keeping them for her.

"Miss Juri tended to them everyday after you left," approached Miki.

"That's not like her," sighed the former bride picking up the watering pale.

"I told her that there was no need that you wouldn't be returning, but she insisted. Yes, that stubborn woman, she said that she saw it in your eyes when you dueled her. She knew you would return and with Tenjou. Looks like she was correct."

"How is that my brother manipulates you all with such ease? Why must you continue these duels and what for? There is no bride and there is no sword."

"Don't you see Miss Himemiya? I don't mean to sound rude but the only self-fish revolution you and your prince obtained was one for yourselves. Did you even notice that castle in the sky at all when you dueled?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Dios is still locked in his tomb! The only coffin lid slid open was your own!"

Anthy's eyes widened in horror..._Could this be true? Dios still sleeps..._

"Utena Tenjou was granted the power to revolutionize what was in her heart, the only true desire she had was to release you from the shackles of the being the Rose Bride and so it was done. You two have yet to notice the chains still bound around our ankles; the rest of us are still bound to this world. Your sins were forgiven, princess, but at what cost? The death of a prince is still at hand but who is to shoulder the blame?" Miki's tone turned stern.

Anthy could see that he was deeply bitter from being left behind. She then understood that the council had no choice but to duel. Touga, Saionji, Juri and even Miki still had their own eternities to obtain. She and Utena had been released of their obligations as duelist but it remained impossible for the others to leave. Anthy's expression changed to reveal her remorse, but Miki was unsoftened by the gesture.

"How dare you feel sorry for me! It wasn't fair! Why is that people like her are always granted the miracles! I will defeat you both if I must."

_Oh Miki...._

Utena awoke to the gentle caress of Anthy's hand against her cheek. Daylight beamed past the pale pink drapes and unto her peach toned skin.

"Miss Utena, school will begin soon. Its best to be prompt," she greeted with an opstimistic smile.

"I know," she groaned tossing over to her left attempting to go back to sleep.

"Then I suggest you stir," Anthy giggled and strolled lightly over to the closet.

"Why don't you wear this!" Anthy said pulling out Utena's old boyish uniform.

Utena eyelids lowered and she pulled the blankets closer to her frame, "Anthy I can't."

"Why not?"

"That uniform is suited for someone more like a prince. I am no prince. You wear it."

"Oh, I couldn't besides I have my own," she said gesturing toward the almost identical green and crimson uniform.

"I will wear the typical school girl's uniform, it suits me better any how," said Utena finally sitting up right.

"You'll always be my prince," whispered Anthy as she exited the bedroom.

_Your so brave and so strong my frail flower. I use to be afraid the cold and wind might break you, but you've learned to bend with wind. Those eyes like glass no longer just reflect my image, no there's life behind those pools. You've changed and truly blossomed. And I have reduced to a blushing bride..._

__

A/N: Did you love it? Well I loved it. I'm seem to be overflowing with idea's for this story and can't wait to get them out!!!! So keep reviewing and let me know if I'm heading in the right direction, or staying in character(keep in mind Miki is bitter, Utena's afraid and Anthy's left to be the muscle) and where does are favorite bishies touga and akio come in...hmmm

Love yu guys!!! -Drew Chan

p.s. u guys who read my fics and review keep me posted on ur fics id like to read and converse!


	5. Time Begins To Crack

Utena had managed to get through most of the day pretending not to hear the things people were whispering about her. So what if she was just a normal girl now? People seemed to have become disappointed and disinterested in her. Perhaps it was not a tragedy at all, maybe she would like things better this way. It was alot calmer and her teachers did seem to be more content with her now. Then her gaze caught something that almost shattered her heart completely; their in the corner of the room was Wakaba, her eyes lined with tears. The onion princess rose from her desk and stomped furiously toward the former prince.

Utena's cheek burned red with the brutal sting of the back of Wakaba's hand slapping against it. Utena just stared up at her friend in guilt; she didn't blame her at all. _Oh Wakaba can you ever forgive me..._

"Utena! You, you jerk! How could you leave me like that! And without a good bye or a reason why. I was suppose to be your best friend!"

Wakaba choked. It was obvious she was struggling for words. Utena flooded with guilt seemed to be struggling for her own voice. After being caught up in Anthy and Akio's tangled web she had begun to neglect her dearest friend.

"I...I love you, Utena," she sobbed.

"I know," whispered the pink haired heroine embracing her former companion.

"If you leave me again, well, I'll just kill you!"

"I'm not going anywhere again..."

"Your so different. What happend to you?"

"I think a piece of me died."

"It was him wasn't it? That chairman, you were really head over heels for him, weren't you?" said Wakaba drying her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Utena chuckled lightly failing to disguise the fact that her heart was sinking, "I thought I could be a prince just like him, but he was false and so was I."

"That's not true! You'll always be my prince!"

_A prince is that what I was? That is what everyone claims, but I never did anything that a true prince would do. No in the end Akio and I were the same. I manipulated people, like poor Anthy, to make myself seem more noble and valiant. I was told to immortalize my noble heart; hmph it was never noble and pure to begin with. I was broken then and I am broken now. There's no room for fallen princes in castles in the sky. Akio nor I shall ever reside there..._

Looking up Utena noticed the clock on the wall; the duel would begin soon.

Joining hands Utena and Anthy made their way past the rose gates, fountains, and up the winding stair case. Upon reaching the top Anthy immediately cast her eyes upward to the floating castle, which was now more like peering at the ghost of a kingdom. It was in shambles. Anthy had trouble believing that the ruins above her were once the elegant and elaborate castle with shining lights that all duelist aspired to reach. It no longer appeared to hold mystical powers of revolution and if people didn't not already know that it did so, there would not be much that would make them desire to touch the castle's steps.

"Is that..." awed Utena.

"Yes, the castle where eternity continues dwells," she answered.

"It looks almost haunted," choked Utena.

"Yes," shouted Miki annoucing his presence," it didn't regain its former beauty after your semi revolution, but none the less it still remains which means Dios remains."

Utena stared around the dueling arena with a bit of nostalgia, she rememeber when she stood proud and noble with sword in hand. But those days had become false and the arena had become the centre of her deepest fears and frightened her so, almost as much as her dark prince. After failing the final duel with Akio, the one that kept her inches from revolution, Utena thought she would never have to face this place or him agian. And here she was..._ Perhaps I'm getting braver_

"Are you prepared to duel? asked Miki.

Anthy brought her hands to her chest attempting to summon a rose and a sword . A small light appeared but faded almost as quickly as it came. The picturesque sword of her soul did not burst from her breast and no ivory petals bloomed. Anthy looked down in distress.

"You seem to have lost your abilities as the Rose Bride, which is only suiting considering you are no longer constrained to them."

"What should I do?"

"End of the World spoke of this event occuring so I came prepared," he said handing her a white rose and one of the fencing teams swords.

"Shall we begin, Miss Himemiya."

"I suppose," she said taking her stance.

The sounds of school bells in the distance initiated the duel. As the battle waged on the sound of clanking metal prevaded the air and it became clear that Anthy's vigor was deminshing. Utena's expression quickly altered to worry at the sight of Anthy's growing unsteadiness. It appeared that Miki had chased her to the edge of the arena and would soon claim victory.

"I'm sorry, but I must defeat you," he cried sending the tip of his blade directly toward to her breast.

Years of speculating duels had taught the former bride the way of the rose; which was your life before the rose. Hurtling herself to the side with all her strength Anthy dodged the blade, her feet barely catching the side of the arena making her losing her balance. Miki who was momentarly in shock at the missing of his target also lost his balance. He slipped from the side releasing his sword and with quick reflexes grasping the side of the arena. Anthy regaining her poise darted to the aid of the dangling duelist.

Utena who had never watched a duel before was not sure how to react. It was odd enough not being a participatant, but completely bizarre to be watching the simple Anthy preforming remarkable prince-like task. _Is she really the prince I've been waiting for all this time... my Himemiya???_ Watching, the what she use to believe fraile bride, pull the blue haired duelist up by his limbs to safety only made her confidence in Anthy grow, and perhaps her confindence in herself as well. However, the fear she harbored of dueling again still remained.

Once Miki was safely on the concrete surface of the arena it appeared he was without defense having lost his weapon to the ground below. With a simple glide she relieved Miki of his rose. Lowering his head Miki removed his rose crest ring and cast it off the side of the arena.

"I'm sorry Miss Himemiya, to have put in you in such a position," he said begining to sob," I am unable of obtaining my own revolution. You and Utena deserved to gain freedom, you were not cowards like me. You are truly valiant."

Placing a hand on his shoulder Anthy tried her best to console the weeping boy. "You too shall be free someday, the true revolution is at hand."

Miki's aqautic colored eyes peered up in desperation at keeper to his heart. In the end it was jealousy that drove him to challange the girl he loved. It was not eternity he wished to obtain but Himemiya herself, but she was no longer a prize to be won with sword and strength. Ashamed of himself tears continued to fall and soon so did the rain. The three children stood in silence on the arena in the sky and began to soak.

The click of a stop watch echoed from a dark corner as Akio Ohtori continued his observations. The devilish man grasped the watch tighter enjoying the moment when the glass cracked and blood seeped from his clasped hand. " Time will no longer pause for you, a revolution is truly at hand...!"

A/N: Wasn't that awesome!Bow to me! Just kidding. I'm not being coky at all or anything. I'm just really happy that I'm finally inspired and that this fic is really unfolding. You guys have no idea how i am prone to short and unfinished stories. But this one I plan to be pretty lengthy...um well to me anyways. This is too good not to finish! You guys stay on me so I finish it!

Love you all so much,

-Drew Chan

ps keep reviewing


	6. A Deal With The Devil

Outside the girl's locker room the fencing team captain waited patiently for the remainder of the girl's to finish up. She leaned casually against the wall just beside the door, her hands folded across her chest and her right foot tapping rythmically. She waited there until the last members filed out of the room before making her entrance, she didn't appreciate the other girl's gawking at her as she changed. Approaching her locker she removed her helmet releasing a wave of long tangerine colored curls.Small beads of sweat gleamed of her light peach toned skin before trailing their way down her neck. Opening her rusty locker door, hearing it's nostaligic squeak, she carefully rested her sword inside.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

Recongnizing the voice instantanously."What do you want," she hissed venomously, whipping around to face the chairman.

Akio was in the far corner of the room posing pervokcatively(a/n:so sue me if i can't spell) against the wall, leaning in on his left shoulder. The light from the setting sun pouring in from the panneled windows cast lines of shadows on his already dark features.

He chuckled to himself at her poison filled greeting. Straightening his posture he made his way toward the defensive girl, stepping slowy into the light.

"To bring you this," he smirked fondling a rose encrested ring between his slender fingers.

"I refuse!" she snapped striking the ring from his hand.

The small ring hit the ground with a soft 'clink' which echoed through the deserted room before rollinng off else where.

Suprise and amusement played across Akio's face. He had always had a fondness for Juri, the same fondness he harbored for all women. And as usual the former prince was determind to have his way.

"What if I offer you this?" he whispered as a gold chain extended from his hand, now dangling from his index finger.

"Where did you get that!" she gasped her hands instinctively groping the spot where her locket had been just moments ago.

"This is really quite funny you know, the calm, collected Juri all full of emotion."

"You bastard!" she cried struggling for her locket, but evade almost effortlessly.

"I want you to know," he breathed, fingering it gently before opening the rose shaped locket only to expose a familiar picture of Shiori, small and faded at the edges. "I can give you this."

"How?" she spat angerily.

" Deep down this demented girl does truly care for you," he laughed to himself," I can open that up in her. I can make things they way they should have been. Don't you want things to be right, Juri?"

Cringing at the sound of her own name rolling off his impure lips like poison was almost more than she could bear, but it didn't stop the young student council member from considering the idea. Shiori was all she truly desired, but should she allow that to cloud her judgment. All though she knew better of her self, Juri would do anything for Shiori....

"How," she choked once more.

"Your miracle, perhaps?"

"We can seal the deal with a contract. You will challenge Anthy Himemiya to another duel and if you win you will be granted your miracle," a sly smirk passed his lips unnoticed," But if you lose you will be dammed as the Rose Bride."

Juri's eyes grew round in shock,"The Rose Bride?"

Akio's icy grin seemed to pierce through her like a blade impaled through the delicate flesh of a rose petal. He held up for her to view a sword she knew very well. It was the legendary sword of Dios, the very sword that each student council member had sold their soul to obtain.

"But the sword was shattered," she protested.

"As you can see the sword has been reforged and within it lies the powers of the Rose Bride. Dios still sleeps, their remains time for a revolution."

"Why do you need a Rose Bride?"

"A prince has died and no one is shouldering the blame. Without a prince their is only a witch."

"You mean for the death of Dios, because Anthy's no longer the witch?"

"No, that death has been forgiven, I'm refering to the death of Utena Tenjou."

Juri's eyes darted from the blade and to Shiori's photo and back again.

"Do you accepted?"

Her expression darkend, "Agreed."

"Then plave the ring on your finger, consider it your signature on our contract," he ended tossing her the locket.

Bending down gradually she retrieved the fallen ring and slid it over a lean finger.

**a/n: i would like to note that this chapter is short for reason. Orginally it was a pretty lengthy chapter but I shortened it so I could post it to hold u guys over and let u know that I am still working on this fic and i will complete it dammit!! so i hope u guys don't give up on me i promise the rest is coming soon**

**i love u all**

**drew chan aka Neon Blue**


End file.
